It is known to measure the angular displacement of a shaft using a rotary variable differential transformer (RVDT). In general, an RVDT is an electrical transformer that includes a rotor supported for rotation within a housed stator assembly. The RVDT provides an output voltage that is linearly proportional to the angular displacement of the shaft. However, when used to determine the absolute position of an electro-mechanical actuator (EMA), a RVDT system typically uses an anti-backlash gear train related to an output axis of the EMA to determine the absolute position. An RVDT system may also require drive electronics for excitation and position decoding. Further, an RVDT system can be relatively complex, heavy, and costly.